Ballistic
by Biscuit15
Summary: Mukuro had long ago grown tired of his monotonous, repetitive life, so a jail sentence was something he had welcomed with open arms. Upon meeting Xanxus in prison, he knew he had been right in looking forward to being a prisoner. AU, X69, Xanxus x Mukuro.
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro knew he shouldn't be donning the same playful smile that always graced his face, but he couldn't help it; things had been boring as of late, and they had only just now gotten interesting; he would have to remember to pay a visit to the boy who had gotten him in here and thank him for such a delightful change – prison would surely be an exciting thing to experience in such a monotonous life.

"Alright, Rokudo, this will be your cell."

Heterochromatic eyes looked at the guard, amusement shining bright in them. The silky tone that slipped from the addressed man's mouth was thick with enjoyment, causing the other to blanch in disgust; it was no wonder the prisoner had been assigned to where he was with this kind of mental state – no one in their right mind should be looking forward to this. "Oya, do I have a cellmate?"

"You do." Mentally adding, _And I hope he fucking kills you in your sleep, you sick creep, _the guard backed away after opening the gate. "His name is Xanxus. Word of advice; he's the alpha male of the other prisoners, so it's not wise to pick a fight with him."

"Sounds like fun." Mukuro's smile widened, glad that things would finally be picking up for him; after twenty-five years of complete boredom, repetition that had never been much fun in the first place, finally, _finally _things were going to be worth looking forward to.

"Whatever…" The other man backed away as he gave room to the prisoner to enter the cell. He slammed it closed behind him, not even glancing over his shoulder as he left to attend to other duties; if he awoke the sleeping beast that lay in that cell, so be it; hopefully it would mean the end of the blue-haired man who showed such blatant disregard to everything around him – even without knowing the details of what had caused the other to end up here, there was just something about Mukuro that he didn't like, something he didn't even feel with most of the other prisoners here.

Mukuro chuckled to himself as his sharp eyes scanned his new home. He found that one of the two bunk beds was occupied, a large figure curled up beneath the blankets as they snored loudly. A head of dark hair was poking out from beneath them, leaving the blue-haired male to stare in curiosity; he would love to find out what the other was in here for – perhaps if they both were here for the same reason, they could have some _very _interesting talks.

Moving closer to the bed, Mukuro reached out with a slender finger, poking his cellmate into waking consciousness. The other wasted no time in throwing his hand out and grabbing the hand that dared touch him, squeezing so hard, the blue-haired man was sure he could feel his bones about to turn to dust.

"Who the fuck are you, trash?" Xanxus hissed, his grip never relenting.

Mukuro only continued to smile pleasantly, as if he hadn't been grabbed in a threatening manner. "Mukuro Rokudo. You are Xanxus, correct?"

"The fuck are they doing putting someone in my room?" There was a sneer on the dark-haired man's face, no trace of his previous sleep showing; he was alert, and he was _dangerous_.

"I would not know; you may have to ask them that yourself." As polite as always, Mukuro never let his joyful appearance falter. "May I ask you to release my hand? It is starting to hurt."

Finally, the other male lifted his head, burning red eyes fixed on the intruder. "You've got two seconds to leave before I snap your neck, trash."

"I cannot leave, even if I wished to." Gesturing behind him, Mukuro was patient as he explained things; he had always been a master at staying calm, no matter what was thrown at him.

With a growl, Xanxus snatched his hand back to himself. He lay back down, tugging the blankets over his head again, snarling, "Disturb my sleep and you are_ dead_."

"Kufufu~" Climbing up the ladder onto the top bunk, Mukuro let an amused smirk cross his face; he was certain he was going to like it here.

_**~~XX~~**_

When dinnertime rolled around, Mukuro had finally encountered the entertainment he had been expecting; it seemed that Xanxus loved steak enough to throw a fit over not getting one, and an amusing fit it had been; when the dark-haired man had gotten violent over it, he had been close to getting sedated, but for reasons the thinner male had been curious about, the guards had simply let Xanxus off with a warning - was he really that dangerous that not even the guards wanted to experience the full extent of his wrath?

As Mukuro had partly expected, a steak had soon arrived solely for the man not all that long later, and it appeared to have calmed Xanxus enough for him to lean back against the headboard of his bed with a relaxed aura around him.

"Xanxus?" Mukuro was observant, and he noticed immediately the way his cellmate tensed and an angry aura enveloped Xanxus. Not heeding the warning signs that the stronger male seemed to not want to be bothered while he ate, he instead asked, "What did you do to get here?"

"The same thing I'll do to _you _if you don't shut the fuck up and let me eat in peace, trash." As sincere as those words seemed, Mukuro couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kufufu~ Which would be…?"

Putting his plate of steak down on his lap, Xanxus glared at the bunk bed above him, wishing he could see the younger male he was already planning on ripping to pieces; not letting him eat was a _big _mistake. "I went to kill my boyfriend, but before I could shoot him between the eyes, the cops came."

Mukuro was enthralled by these words, wanting to hear more; he had always had a sadistic streak about him, one that he found wasn't shared among a lot of other people he knew – it was refreshing to finally be able to talk about the kind of things that kept his mind amused. "Did you hurt him?"

A smirk crossed Xanxus' face as he recalled the day of his arrest. He nodded, taking another bite of steak and chewing slowly before he replied verbally. "I beat him into submission and then cut his hand off."

"What did he do to piss you off?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hurt him, so I did."

"Kufufu~ How long had he been with you?"

"Eighteen years. Stupid piece of trash was fucking terrified of me – didn't have the balls to leave until his pussy friends called the cops when they saw I was going to kill him."

Mukuro smirked, pushing around the mashed potato on his plate. "I forced a minor to sleep with me for ten years. He threw himself in front of a car on his way home from school, and he told the nurses at the hospital he wanted to kill himself because of me. Such cheekiness."

Snorting, Xanxus shrugged, uncaring of the other's acts; he saw nothing wrong with it, having forced his boyfriend into sex daily. "I hate trash like that. He should have slit his own throat if he wanted to die that much."

Mukuro hummed in agreement before he grabbed his plate and descended the ladder, intending on placing it by the bars. "I am going to bed. Goodnight, Xanxus."

Xanxus ignored this altogether, having done his socialising for the night; he was surprised he had even allowed the other to talk to him so casually while he was trying to eat as he had often beat his boyfriend into unconsciousness just for being in the same room at mealtimes.

Deciding that Mukuro was _definitely _more tolerable than the man he had used simply for sex for all those years, Xanxus found himself able to ignore the blue-haired male's presence; as long as Mukuro knew his place, they wouldn't have many problems.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mukuro rose peacefully from sleep at the sound of someone banging against his cell. He heard Xanxus growl something incomprehensible from the bunk beneath him, but he didn't question the other; he instead sat up and rubbed at his eyes as he let his mind clear slowly. He would have loved a tea right about now, but he doubted he would get one if he requested it, not in a jail anyway.

Looking up at the roof, Mukuro let his eyes slip closed again; though he was used to early mornings such as this, he still would have appreciated a sleep in, having suffered from a lack of sleep lately; he was rather tired, and he could only hope he would be allowed a nap or two throughout the day.

"Oi, Rokudo!"

Glancing down from his bed, Mukuro smiled as he noticed one of the guards staring back him. He wasn't bothered by the harsh tone in the man's voice; he had long-since grown used to it. "Yes?"

"Get down from there and get ready!"

"Apologies; ready for what?" Mukuro was naturally a wary, untrusting person; if he didn't understand what was expected of him, he was going to ask, even if he knew other people wouldn't be happy with him for it.

"Your morning."

"That is very helpful." The man couldn't keep the sardonic tone out of his voice, not sure if he wanted to comply; who knew what he would be getting himself into if he did.

Deciding he had better do as told so that there was no reason to punish him, Mukuro slowly climbed down from the bunk bed, turning to look over his shoulder at his cellmate. Xanxus appeared to still be fast asleep, and it made him wonder; did Xanxus not care for any punishments that may come his way? Or was there something more to it?

"What will happen to Xanxus?" Questioning the guard who was unlocking the door to the cell, Mukuro stretched slightly. He didn't miss the way the other winced, as if the topic of Xanxus was taboo around here.

"He will be left alone unless he causes more trouble." The guard sent a loathing glare to the stronger man still tucked comfortably away beneath the blankets, telling Mukuro all he needed to know; even within the authority, Xanxus was top dog, for whatever reason that was.

Mukuro couldn't help but grin, knowing he couldn't have been given a better cellmate; no one else would surely intrigue him as much as this man did.

"Morning exercises first," the guard explained as he closed the door behind the prisoner. "Follow the others out to the courtyard; afterwards will be the shower and then making your bed."

Nodding politely, Mukuro was silent as he moved to do as he was told. He slipped into the crowd easily, uncomfortable with being around so many others, but he could deal with this; as long as he was left to his own devices, he could manage.

"Hey, you're Xanxus' new cellmate."

Withholding a sigh, heterochromatic eyes fixed on the smaller man who was approaching him with a look of pity on his face. Their hair was short and black, a few bruises and tattoos covering their arms. "Yes, I am. Who may you be?"

"From the cell across from yours." Baby blue eyes looked into mismatched ones, the conflicting emotion in them peaking Mukuro's curiosity; what was this man thinking, approaching another prisoner like this? Mukuro could have been _dangerous_. "I gotta say, I fuckin' feel sorry for you, man."

"Oya? I apologise; I do not understand." Mukuro had a fair idea of what the problem was; he had already seen that Xanxus had a temper, but did it go further than he had realised? It would surely explain why everyone seemed to have issues with the prisoner.

"You're new here; of course you wouldn't." Falling into stride with Mukuro, the man cocked his head to the side. "He's fucking nuts, I tell ya that. I got in here after he did; saw the news report on what he did to his partner – the sick bastard cut his fuckin' hand off. His _hand_. Stabbed the shit out of him, too. Went to shoot him in the face but the cops arrived. Fucked the shit out of him beforehand. I was there for the trial; never seen someone look as scared as his partner did – covered in bruises and wounds and shook like a naked man in a snow storm. Really had a number done on him. Don't know what's happened to him now that Xanxus is here, but fuck, man; that's the kind of shit you wouldn't believe unless you saw it for yourself."

Wishing he _had _seen it to get a better mental image, Mukuro instead put up an act, knowing it wasn't normal to find such words a turn on, and said, "That is horrible."

"That's not the worst of it; you shoulda seen what he did to his last cellmate that pissed him off; couldn't see what he used, but by the time the guards got there, the walls and floor were covered in blood. Guessin' he died pretty quick because the guards didn't seem to be in a hurry to get him out."

Humming in response, Mukuro nodded. Keeping the conversation flowing, he asked, "What did you do to be here?"

Shrugging, the man simply said, "Nothin' too bad, unlike most of the others here; went through a bad phase and stole a shitload of cars and robbed some houses. You?"

"Something like that." Knowing full-well that letting his true sentencing be known among the other prisoners could lead to some very undesirable results, Mukuro played it cool; he had had a feeling he could trust Xanxus to understand him on some level, but he knew full-well that he wasn't normal for being more interested in kids than he was adults.

"Hey, man, I gotta go; owe some favours to someone up ahead." Lightly punching the long-haired man's arm, the other started speeding up. "Watch yourself around Xanxus; you might not last long otherwise."

Smiling pleasantly, Mukuro continued walking by his lonesome, curious as to why, if Xanxus was so 'dangerous', he had not had his head torn off just yet; had he been doing something right, or just not annoying enough to make the other snap?

At least everything seemed promising enough to not let him get so bored for now.

_**~~XX~~**_

It was when Mukuro went back to his cell for his leisure time did he find that Xanxus was still fast asleep; was he dealing with someone who was depressed? Or someone who simply _knew _they were top of the food chain? In a way, Xanxus _did _seem to remind Mukuro a lot of a lion, or even a tiger, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it; it just seemed foolish to challenge this man who was so confident, he wasn't afraid to leave himself vulnerable like this.

Climbing up onto his bunk, Mukuro pulled the covers over his thin body as he laid back, letting thoughts take over his mind. He kind of missed the boy he had groomed for so long, having grown so fond of the younger, he hadn't had eyes for anyone else for years.

Recalling the soft teal hair and the blank emerald eyes that stood out most on the boy, Mukuro smiled as he relaxed. He loved the way his victim was always so emotionless, and how _he _was the only one who could cause flickers of fear in those dull orbs that conveyed the monotony Mukuro was living. The beautiful, albeit flat tone that belonged to the boy was music to the older male's ears, and the way he would cry out and beg for everything to stop drew a short moan from Mukuro.

Yes, Mukuro had found himself so obsessed with the boy, he had abused him as a very young child, all the way up to his late teenage years, and he was certain he still would have wanted the other for himself even when the younger became an adult – he was just so irresistible, Mukuro couldn't stay away.

"What are you doing up there?" Xanxus' growl snapped Mukuro out of his daydreams, making the younger remember where he was.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro sat up, leaning over the edge of the mattress to look down at his cellmate. "I was reminiscing. I apologise if I disturbed you."

Xanxus shrugged, rolling onto his back. He draped an arm lazily over his eyes as he yawned, his fingers curling into the blanket slowly. Mukuro didn't miss the large bulge that tented the sheets, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight; he certainly wouldn't mind servicing the other if it were allowed.

Before Mukuro could open his mouth and request his desires, Xanxus rolled onto his side again, sighing as he started going back to sleep. The blue-haired male didn't mind Xanxus' laziness; it was helping him understand that what he was dealing with right here was a man who was apparently powerful enough to have an entire _prison _at his fingertips, and all he did was sleep.

Mukuro liked that; he could only imagine what it would be like to be fucked by that kind of raw power.

_**~~XX~~**_

Later in the day, Mukuro found himself leaving his cell in order to walk around for a bit, curious about his new surroundings. He didn't much like the idea of encountering other people, but he wasn't the type of person to let himself remain cooped up in his cell when his somewhat-freedom would soon be cut short anyway.

The man hadn't gotten very far before a uniformed man approached him, the other's fingers wrapped warily around his baton. "I was told to come and find you, Rokudo."

"Oya?" Turning around so that he was facing the man fully, Mukuro allowed a smirk to slip onto his face; what was going to happen now? Something interesting, perhaps?

"Someone bailed you out last night. Get your shit and then follow me."

"Oya? Bailed?" Mock-surprise was thick in the long-haired man's voice, his heterochromatic eyes shining excitedly. "For my _crime? _How surprisingly kind of you; I thought I would have been in here much longer with no hope of seeing the outside world so soon."

"Don't push it, Rokudo; you were lucky to have friends rich enough to get you out of here."

"Kufufu~ I always did tell them that strict spending limits could very well come in handy one day." Following the other back towards his cell, Mukuro was only too happy to make small talk; he knew he was making the guard uncomfortable, and he loved it.

It was when the blue-haired man stepped back into his cell did he notice Xanxus had gotten out of bed and left the area sometime throughout his journey; had the dark-haired male gotten hungry, or was he off doing whatever it was he did that made him the alpha male?

"Where is Xanxus?" Picking up the small bag that had been brought in to him earlier, Mukuro held it close to him, honestly a little disappointed he wouldn't get to see how the other would react to his departure – if he would react at all.

"I don't know, and I don't give a fuck; I'm _glad _he's not here."

"May I ask why people do not seem to like Xanxus?" Mukuro couldn't help himself; he needed to learn more.

"What's to like about him? He should have been shot in the head during his arrest - don't need people like him in this world."

Mukuro yawned as he nodded, grabbing his belongings and leaving the cell. He followed the guard for several minutes throughout the prison, curious as to their plans for him; if he were on bail, he would have to be a good boy so he didn't get thrown back in here - though if he could go back to being cell mates with Xanxus, he would have no complaints.

_**~~XX~~**_

Stepping outside of the jail perimeter, Mukuro's eyes lightened as he found Xanxus standing further away from him, his back to the younger.

"Xanxus." Moving to stand by the stronger man's side, Mukuro felt at peace; he didn't care if the other decided to kill him then and there; he would almost welcome it for reasons he didn't entirely understand. "What are you doing out here?"

Red eyes turned to fix on the taller male, a look of anger in them. "If they thought they could keep me in here for much longer, they're fucking stupid. Give me your phone."

Mukuro didn't hesitate to do as told, passing the phone the guards had confiscated from him to the other. "Who are you calling?"

"That slutty shark trash. He'd want to get his fucking ass here pronto before I shove another cactus up it and fuck him senseless."

"You put a cactus inside him?" Mukuro was in awe of these words, unable to stop daydreaming about doing it to his own lover; he could just imagine the way the boy would scream and cry at the pain.

Xanxus nodded, putting the phone to his ear. It was silent for a few seconds before the call was answered and someone whispered, "Hello...?"

Xanxus sneered at the result of his abuse, knowing he had broken the once-prideful man who had no idea how to be quiet, much less whisper. "Are you going to come and get me, or am I expected to catch a taxi home? It would want to be the former or you're going to get it when I get home today."

There was no reply for a small amount of time, but then a soft sob echoed over the phone line and the call was ended. Xanxus laughed as he dialled the same number, only to find that the phone had been turned off.

"Would you like a lift, Xanxus?" Mukuro accepted the phone being passed back to him, hoping the other would accept his offer; perhaps if he were lucky, he could talk the man into staying with him for a while; he was really starting to like the dark-haired male, wanting to learn all he could, experience everything Xanxus had to offer, no matter how painful it was.

Mukuro had always known he wasn't right in the head, but was it really so bad he was curious about his masochistic side?

Red eyes stared into mismatched ones for several seconds before Xanxus smirked. "Saves me paying for a cab; I don't have that whore's credit card and no way am I using my own."

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu~ My friends should be here shortly. Where do you live?"

"On the north side of town. The trash would want to be there by the time I get home because if I find he's left the house, he's dead this time."

"May I come in and meet him?" Mukuro couldn't help but feel the overwhelming eagerness to see what Xanxus did to his partner, feeling hard at the thought; he knew it would be a very promising sight to behold.

"You can hold him down and fuck him so I have something to get me more excited; don't feel like taking him into town and whoring him out today - it'll make me wait too long."

"Kufufu~ I certainly hope he is somewhat attractive, then."

"You won't be disappointed when you see him." Xanxus licked his lips at the thought, having chosen his partner over everyone else because of both his looks and his personality; nothing like fucking a man who used to fight back against the abuse while having long enough hair to satisfy Xanxus' lust for women, too - it gave the biggest rush of dominance, and Xanxus couldn't have loved it more.

Mukuro smirked, looking out into the distance. "I believe that is Ken and Chikusa now. Let's go, Xanxus."

Xanxus followed behind easily, looking forward to when he got home; he was certainly going to give his partner the biggest beating of his life with lots of harsh fucks in between for having testified against him in court.

Oh, yes, Squalo Superbia was going to learn that fucking with Xanxus was suicide.

_**~~XX~~**_

Stepping into his home half-an-hour later, Xanxus' eyes narrowed at his noticed the layout of the house had changed in his absence; just about everything in the living room was gone, the plasma TV, the expensive couch…

Xanxus was smart enough to know that what belonged to his partner had been taken out of the house, leaving behind only what was Xanxus'. Wandering throughout the house, the man was enraged to find that this was the same in every room, leaving very little left inside.

"At least that shitty shark left _you, _Bester." Picking up the fluffy white cat that had just emerged from the kitchen, Xanxus couldn't help but fight back the urge to kick the wall; the _thought _of someone having the audacity to take his cat from him made him angrier than he could ever remember being. "Good thing someone has been coming back to feed you."

Mukuro, who had quickly understood what had happened, couldn't help but feel disappointed that the things he wanted to see would not be occurring today; he had been looking forward to feeling just how tight the man's partner was, but he supposed that would have to wait, hopefully happen another time instead.

"You." Pointing at the blue-haired man walking towards him, Xanxus sneered. "You're going to help me get my slut back. If he sees me coming, he'll run to other scums and cause more hassle than need be."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro smiled, reaching out to scratch the cat growling at him behind its ears. "If you will help me get to my little one again; we parted on such bad terms."

Xanxus smirked, nodding. "Deal. You will get your shit from wherever you live and stay _here_."

"I will get right onto that, Xanxus." His eyes shining with amusement, Mukuro turned around to leave the house, intending on heading back to his apartment to pack it up.

The blue-haired man knew he had been right when he felt the monotony would surely end with meeting Xanxus.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the few weeks Mukuro had been staying with Xanxus, the blue-haired man had been happy that his life was finally getting interesting; while Xanxus spent a lot of time sleeping, never before had Mukuro met someone as powerful as his housemate, and nothing excited him more than being on the receiving end of the man's rage – how the other's ex could have left him was beyond Mukuro as he was absolutely _thrilled _to be living like this.

"Oya, Xanxus, do not throw your food around." Smiling as playfully as ever, Mukuro leant down, grabbing the plate of pizza that had been tossed to the hardwood floor just seconds ago. "Food is for eating."

"I fucking said I wanted steak!" Xanxus roared, getting up from his chair in order to hit Mukuro. His red eyes burned with rage, his hand clenched into a fist by his side. "Make me a fucking steak!"

"I am afraid there is no steak left, Xanxus." Mukuro was as calm as ever, reaching up to rub his now-bruising cheek. "You will have to make do with what is in the house for tonight."

"I want _steak_," Xanxus snarled, raising his hand again. He was so used to his ex cowering at the slightest movement he made, so it greatly intrigued him as to why all he received was an even wider smile in return. "Go out and buy some."

"Oya oya, it is rather cold out there." Turning to look out of the window, Mukuro sighed at the pile of snow on the windowsill. "Could we not wait until tomorrow?"

"Now!"

"Kufufu~" Tugging his jacket tighter around him, Mukuro patted his pants pocket in order to make sure he had his keys on him. "I guess I can do that for you."

Standing up, Xanxus glowered at the younger. "I'll go and make sure you get the right fucking steak; that stupid bitch could never get it right – always came back with anything _but _the steak I wanted to eat. He always got thrashed for getting that shit wrong."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro could just imagine the punishments Xanxus handed out to his ex for little to no reason, having learnt enough about the other's violent behaviour to warrant a good guess. "You do not have to concern yourself over my capabilities, Xanxus; I assure you I am plenty competent enough to know what steak you want."

Xanxus sneered at these words, approaching the taller male without hesitation. He raised his hand in a threatening manner, his sneer growing as he once again became intrigued by the fact that the younger just didn't seem to fear him at all. Lowering his hand, he said, "Unless you want your head smashed against the wall, I suggest you learn your place quickly, Rokudo."

"Oya, I do apologise, but I have already learnt my place." As always, Mukuro was calm, not a hint of submission or fear from him. "You are the boss, Xanxus. I am unlike your previous partner; I respect your prowess greatly and am in awe of it. I wish to continue seeing it, but I also understand that I am beneath you, unworthy of being in your presence. However, I would also like to point out that if I am to belong to you, you may do with me as you wish."

Xanxus remained stoic at these words, but he understood what the other was implying; Mukuro was suggesting a sexual interest, and he certainly wouldn't mind taking the blue-haired male up on that offer; he wasn't used to not getting sex, having always had his ex there with him for whenever he wanted it.

It might not give him the same satisfaction he got from forcing Squalo into submission and raping him, but it would certainly be enough to satisfy him for now.

"Steak first," the dark-haired man growled, shoving Mukuro along. "Move it."

"Kufufu~ Certainly, Xanxus." Licking his lips, Mukuro didn't need to be told again; he was rather excited at the idea of having the other come with him; he was curious as to how the man would be in the community, wanting to know whether or not he was still as aggressive as ever with the general public able to see and judge.

Xanxus, likewise, had no intention of curbing his behaviour just because they were going into town; just like he had with Squalo, he would still beat the absolute shit out of Mukuro in front of everyone if he had to; nothing had degraded his ex more than showing others just how weak and fearful of his lover he was, and when no one would step in to help…

Well, that was when the long-haired male would allow his tears to escape and give Xanxus the most satisfaction.

_**~~XX~~**_

To Mukuro's disappointment, it seemed that Xanxus was pleased with his efforts as the man hadn't so much as opened his mouth, let alone lift a finger to him; he had been so eager in experiencing wrath, it almost made him want to stuff up on purpose, but he couldn't do that; he had to allow Xanxus to see just how superior he was to Squalo.

Upon walking out into the snow-covered carpark with steak in hand, Mukuro cocked his head to the side when the older male froze beside him, a loud growl filling the air. "What is it, Xanxus?"

Chewing at his lip, red eyes narrowed in hatred before Xanxus ushered Mukuro into the car. "Start it, but don't pull out until I tell you to."

Mukuro couldn't help but grin at these words, wondering what kind of excitement they were about to get themselves into today. He was quick to unlock his vehicle and slide into the driver's seat, starting the car without hesitation.

Xanxus had his neck turned, staring out of the rear window intently. He waited for half a minute before he said, "Pull out and take the left exit."

Mukuro did as told, finding himself behind a sleek black BMW that must have only just left its park as well. He turned to look at Xanxus, his eyebrow raised as a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Am I following this car or something?"

Xanxus nodded, his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. "Don't let them notice you, but don't lose it, either."

"Kufufu~" Flicking his indicator on, Mukuro felt amusement bubble up inside of him as he fell behind the other car, close enough to stop anyone else from merging in between them; it wouldn't do to lose sight of the vehicle when something so enjoyable was clearly about to happen.

_**~~XX~~**_

After arriving in a residential area, Mukuro couldn't help but realise they had ended up in a rather expensive part of town – though with the fact he had just tailed a BMW for twenty minutes, it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

"I take it they live somewhere down here." Mukuro looked around him, curious about what was going on; Xanxus was keeping him in such suspense, and he couldn't wait to find out what was happening.

"They do now; must have moved when the bitch left me." Pointing ahead of them, the older male's eyes narrowed as the BMW begun pulling in to a driveway, someone already out on the front lawn playing in the snow. "That house is where I guarantee my slut will be."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Slowing his own car down, Mukuro made sure to take a good look at the house, finding a tousle-haired blond frolicking away in the snow like an over-excited puppy with a small furry animal following him while another blond exited the car and presumably called the other over as what looked to be the younger of the two started bounding over in joy just seconds later.

"Because that little bastard used to live with us years ago. The smaller blond." Xanxus grit his teeth at the memories, his hands curling into fists so tight he drew blood. "That slut took him in off the streets. Had him for about a year until the trash sent him off to his scummy friend."

"He is too happy for my liking; I would not want someone like that in my home, either." Continuing on to the end of the street, Mukuro knew not to stick around lest they raise suspicions; it would be only too easy to guess that they were up to something if they lingered.

"It's not that. The bitch loved that thing and continuously got in between us whenever I'd kick the shit out of him. Apparently the line was drawn when I fucked the blond trash hard enough to have him hospitalised; the slut got his shitty friend to take him in instead."

"Kufufu~ I like this." Licking his lips at the mental image, Mukuro made his way back into town, intending on returning home now that their unexpected detour was over. "How old was he?"

"Had just turned nine. Tightest thing I've ever fucked."

Sneering at these words, Mukuro let his thoughts turn to Fran, remembering how beautiful the boy looked beneath him; he had to admit that the aforementioned blond was very attractive, and he could imagine how stunning he must have been as a child. "I would fuck him, too."

"You'll get the chance; we'll take him just for old times' sake. But if he sees me, he'll hide. You'll have to get him, and that'll draw out the bitch."

"Can we grab him the next time he's out playing?"

"No, because the fucking slut will be watching him like a hawk through the fucking window. We're going to get him when everyone's asleep; I want that slut to see what I was only too capable of doing to _him; _him seeing that blond trash half-dead will hurt him more than anything I could do physically."

Mukuro nodded, slowing down for the upcoming t-intersection. He made sure no one was coming before he pulled out, his own sneer widening. "This is going to be very fun, Xanxus. I must thank you for allowing me into your entertainment like this; it has been a long time since I have felt so alive."

Xanxus shrugged. "We'll work out where your trash is and get him next."

"Thank you very much; I have been rather lonely without my little one's warmth to cuddle with." Feeling his pants tighten at the thought, Mukuro tried to focus his attention on the road, knowing now was no time to let his imagination run amok; he could fantasise all he wanted when he was home, after all.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Squalo, what's wrong?"

The long-haired man who had only just been able to escape Xanxus' clutches with his life stood in the entrance hall, his eyes full of fear as he wrapped one arm around him, the other holding him up against the wall. When he spoke, it was in a voice _far _too quiet for whom he had once been. "That car… Did it follow you…?"

"Why do you ask?" The taller of the two blonds put the bag he was holding down onto the ground. He extended one arm ever-so-slowly, understanding when his friend flinched violently and stumbled backwards. "Squalo? I'm not going to hurt you; you know this."

Shaking his head, Squalo steadied himself before he spoke again. "…That car…"

"I don't know if it followed me because I'm not sure when it got behind me." The taller blond leant down, his hands on his knees as he used a gentle tone with his damaged friend. "I'm sure it's nothing, Squalo; it wasn't _his _car, was it?"

"No… But it slowed down when it passed; I saw its brake lights…"

"The roads are slippery from the snow, and it was probably still slowing down instead of moving across to go around me as I pulled in. It's alright, Squalo; I promise."

Squalo frowned deeply, not knowing how to convey his stress; he instead looked over to the smaller blond who had been standing so quietly behind the other, his pet mink in his arms as he swung his own shopping bag slightly. He noticed the other's usual smile was gone, the youngest of the three most likely upset by the negativity he could sense; his young companion had always been hypersensitive to others' moods. "Brat, come lay down with me…"

The youngest nodded, dropping his own bag to the ground before he held his pet tighter, following behind Squalo as the long-haired man led him to the bedroom. He was silent as he stepped into the room, walking further in as Squalo closed the door behind them. He dropped his mink to the mattress before he climbed on, making himself comfortable as he waited for the other to join him.

Squalo didn't hesitate to lie down next to the blond. He soon wrapped his arms around the younger when his companion rested against him, glancing up at the window to make sure it was locked tight. He wanted to get up and double-check it as well as pull the blinds down so no one could see in, but the smaller male was just about asleep, and Squalo didn't want to disturb him; he wasn't the only one in this household who struggled with insomnia.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the window, Squalo found himself far from sleep as his mind played tricks on him, his anxiety spiking as the terror he had felt around Xanxus tore him apart. He couldn't help but bury his face in against soft golden locks, allowing himself to cry as quietly as he could for his level of distress. The younger shifted in his arms a few times but otherwise remained asleep, and the silver-haired male couldn't help but wish his companion _had _woken; he needed someone to talk to, even if the smaller male wouldn't talk back to him.

Had getting away from Xanxus been worth the constant terror he now lived with, waiting for the moment his ex found him and did worse than he had ever done before? Part of Squalo wished he had been shot, his life ended, instead of others coming in to save him; death would be much better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mukuro awoke a few mornings later, he found himself lying in Xanxus' bed, both of their bodies naked and covered in dried sweat and semen. Dragging a hand through his tousled blue locks, Mukuro couldn't help but laugh; never before had someone given him such a hard, violent fuck, but Jesus Christ, he'd never had better before.

"Oya, Xanxus." The younger male rolled over, putting his hand on a strong chest. "Wake up."

Xanxus growled something incomprehensible before rolling over onto his side, his one and only warning that if he weren't left alone, he would _make _himself be left alone.

"Ah, I appreciate you enjoying your mornings sleeping, but I believe we have something important to do today." Mukuro slid himself off the mattress, stretching. "Do you not remember? We have to get there early."

Xanxus was silent for a few seconds before his eyes opened and he rolled back over to face Mukuro. He glared at the younger, saying, "Get me a steak ready and I'll get up when it's done."

Mukuro sneered as he nodded, turning around to leave. "I will have a shower and then start on breakfast. I will pour you a glass of wine to go with it, too."

"You've learnt a lot faster than the shark trash." Rolling onto his back, Xanxus closed his eyes. "Hardly had to beat anything into you."

"That is because unlike him, I am not worthless, Xanxus. I will return soon to get you out of bed."

Xanxus snorted. "Whatever. Fuck off already so I can sleep."

"Kufufu~ Certainly, Xanxus."

With that said, Mukuro left the room, leaving his new lover to go back to sleep.

_**~~XX~~**_

"I found Fran last night." Sitting across the table from Xanxus, Mukuro poked at his toast. His eyes shone with malicious intent, watching as the older male devoured an entire steak in a vicious manner. "He is back in foster care."

"What's the little fuck doing there in the first place?" Xanxus paused in his task of eating to ask this question, but it took just a split second for him to begin tearing his meal to pieces once more.

"He bounced around adoption centres and foster care a lot. I was the only one to ever really love and want him." Shrugging, Mukuro sighed in a slightly dramatic manner. "He has that impression on people; I was the only one able to break him out of his cheeky habits."

"Sounds like a little shit." Xanxus glared down at his plate, swallowing a chunk of meat. "I will kill him if he pisses me off."

"Please do not; I will make sure he is in line for you." Standing up, the smaller male drained his cup of tea in the sink. "Are you almost ready? I am very eager."

Xanxus nodded. "Ten minutes. Go warm the car up or some shit."

Mukuro didn't hesitate to do as told, leaving the house in order to start his car. He let it idle as he went back inside, busying himself with housework; he may as well leave Xanxus to get himself ready because agitating the man would only make him wait longer.

Mukuro knew it wasn't normal for him to be so excited over what they were going to do, but he couldn't help it; he was greatly looking forward to seeing what Xanxus would do to someone he had just kidnapped.

Hopefully it would be something truly brutal, because Mukuro wasn't going to settle for anything less.

_**~~XX~~**_

Finding themselves back in the same neighbourhood they had been in yesterday, Mukuro made sure to park his car somewhere far from the other's home. Walking alongside Xanxus, the blue-haired man was as relaxed as ever; he couldn't wait to see what was about to happen.

Sticking close to the fence, Mukuro opened the side gate. Xanxus followed him through, and being sure to close it behind them, they then trudged through the snow as they made their way over to the window closest to them.

"What's in that room?" Mukuro peeked over the stronger male's shoulder as Xanxus looked through the glass, unable to see much as the blinds had been drawn.

"Laundry, it looks like." Xanxus grunted, moving over to the next one. "Bathroom in there."

Mukuro nodded, approaching the third window. He leant in against the glass, his vision obscured by the blinds that weren't quite closed but still difficult to see past. He smirked when he saw the bed, knowing that they were getting closer to their goal. "I found a bedroom."

Xanxus stomped over, peeking into the same room to see what was inside; the blinds were drawn, giving him an unobstructed view much to his pleasure. He smirked as he noticed the all-too familiar bed, the chest of drawers and bedside tables that had once been in his own home but had mysteriously disappeared during his time in jail. His red eyes glinting with malevolent intent, he said, "I wonder if he changed the mattress; the old one was stained with dried blood and semen."

"I wish to find out. May we enter? No one's in there."

Trying to slide the window open out of curiosity, Xanxus wasn't surprised to find it locked tight; figures the owner of the room would be too paranoid to leave it unlocked. "Another day; slut might walk in any second."

Mukuro nodded, making his way to the next window. The blinds had been lifted for this room, the window open as the slight breeze ruffled the curtains drawn to the sides. He could hear a voice coming from inside, almost as if they were speaking to someone who wouldn't talk back.

"He doesn't feel very well, so he's resting on the couch."

Mukuro's curiosity peaked at these words, ducking down so that he could sit beneath the window without being seen. Wishing he could peer into the room, he instead settled for listening as carefully as he could.

"I'll be leaving in ten minutes, so will you be a good boy and run down to the corner shop sometime today and bring him back some lunch? ...Good boy; thank you, Bel. ...Why's your window open? It's snowing; you'll get sick from the cold. Is Mink still outside? ...Then close it when he comes back in, please; the heating is going to waste with it open."

Upon hearing the loud squeaking of bedsprings seconds before two sets of footsteps left the room, Xanxus and Mukuro both lifted their heads to gaze into the room. They were greeted by the sight of a space that was so trashed, it was plausible a mini-tornado had occurred and displaced everything. A double bed was closest to them with bedside tables surrounding it with more mess on them. A wardrobe sat across from them, the door hanging open as clothing spilt forth from it. A huge entertainment system took up an entire wall, a flat screen TV and countless gaming consoles hooked up to it; it looked as if a movie had just been watched as a menu was looping in the background.

"How disgusting." Mukuro crinkled his nose up at the sight, uncomfortable with such mess; he much preferred clean, organised areas, and this made him feel physically ill. "How can he live in such a pigsty?"

"Because he is a fucking animal," Xanxus growled. Turning his head as something crossed his peripheral vision, he sneered as he caught sight of the resident pet. It was a white, furry mink, and it was jumping through the snow towards them, its fur bristled as it hissed. "Get that little mutt so I can snap its neck."

Mukuro was quick to do as instructed, grabbing the mink by its neck. He was careful to avoid sharp teeth that would easily take a finger or two off his hand, throwing it carelessly to the older man. Watching in sick amusement, his excitement grew when agonised yelps of pain escaped the small animal's mouth, its legs being snapped one-by-one.

Tossing the helpless creature through the window, Xanxus folded his arms against his chest as he waited to hear the results of his cruelty, blocking out the keening the mink was making; all he cared about was the amount of fear and pain he could inflict on the blond inside that house.

It didn't take long for the bedroom door to open again, and an almost instant gasp of fright filled the air. It fell silent for several moments before a loud, piercing scream made itself heard, repeating over and over again until someone else arrived on the scene.

"Bel, what's wrong?!"

Turning to Mukuro, Xanxus sneered wider than the blue-haired male had seen him do before. "That's the bitch."

"It's okay, Bel; go grab Mink and I'll call the police. Sit in the living room." The urgency in the man's voice was enough to arouse Mukuro, knowing that the other seemed to care deeply for the blond; he was eager to see the damage they could inflict on Squalo by hurting someone else.

There seemed to be shuffling inside the room before the window was shut and locked, no one bothering to poke their heads out and look around; Xanxus knew neither of them would dare do such a thing because he had broken both of them beyond the point of fixing; there was no _way _they would chance being attacked if they were to stick any part of their body out of the window.

"Let's get out of here before the cops show up," Xanxus muttered. "We'll come back tonight."

Mukuro hummed in agreement, pleased greatly by today's efforts.

_**~~XX~~**_

When night rolled around and the two found themselves back at the others' home, it was very late; almost four in the morning. However, it seemed that only one of the three occupants was asleep; the two youngest of the house were still in their bedrooms, wide awake.

From a small dint in the blinds of Squalo's bedroom, he could be found lying on his bed with a book open on his lap, the lamp on the bedside table the only source of light in his room.

Belphegor, however, had the bedroom light turned on, his curtains parted slightly. A movie was playing on his TV, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention to it; he was curled up into a ball with his pet held tight in his arms. Its legs were bound and bandaged, clearly the work of a vet, and it seemed to be suffering as much anxiety as its owner; it kept shifting around, squeaking, stopping only when Belphegor threaded his fingers through the silky fur as he soothed it.

"Look at the little slut," Xanxus muttered. "Look at his legs spreading like the whore he is."

Mukuro turned back to the room, finding that Belphegor was getting up off the bed with the mink in his arms. Moving over to Squalo's window, they found the blond entering the long-haired man's bedroom, his mouth seemingly frozen in an uncertain grimace.

Squalo didn't seem to need the other to say a word as he instantly put his book down, getting to his feet. Walking the blond back into his own room, Squalo laid the smaller male back on his bed, covering him with the thick comforter.

"Are they going to fuck?" Unwilling up object to such a scene before him, Mukuro licked his lips; seeing such a thing was rather high on his priority list, able to picture just how beautiful such a thing would appear; with such attractive participants, who could anyone say no to seeing it?

"I wouldn't be surprised, but I don't think so." Moving closer to the window, Xanxus narrowed his eyes as he found his ex was in the process of running his hand through tousled blond locks, trying to get the young man to sleep. "No, he's trying to calm the little fucker down."

"Oya, Xanxus, let him go to sleep; he'll get more of a fright if he wakes up to us."

Xanxus nodded, liking the other's train of thought; whatever would cause the most distress, he would do it.

Shivering from the cold, Mukuro tugged his jacket tighter around him. "This snow is so cold; I hope he falls asleep soon."

"He will; he's just about gone." His lips turning into a sneer minutes later, he said, "See? He's asleep; the whore's just leaving the room now."

Standing up, Mukuro brushed the snow from his pants. "Let's go, then."

Nodding, Xanxus also gained his footing. Grabbing the bottom of the window, he slid a knife beneath it. It took a few moments, but he eventually had it sliding upwards once again. Putting the blade back into his pocket, he forced the window up high enough for him to climb through. Belphegor shifted, disturbed slightly by the noise, but didn't wake.

Mukuro was the first to approach the bed, looking down at the bed. He was stoic as he brushed his fingers against a warm cheek, unmoved as the smaller male unconsciously rubbed against them. "He's cute, Xanxus."

"You think?" Grabbing the hissing mink by its neck, Xanxus tossed it from the bed. Pulling from his pocket a roll of masking tape, he snatched blond hair into his hands and ripped as hard as he could, earning a startled whimper as Belphegor awoke in a panic. "I can't find anything attractive about this piece of shit unless I'm in the middle of fucking his brains out. Go lock the door in case someone walks in."

Mukuro didn't hesitate to do as told; backing up towards the door, he watched as his lover backhanded the blond hard enough to snap Belphegor's head to the side. Through the darkness, he could still see their victim spitting blood onto the mattress, muffled cries and whimpers accompanied by the sound of a struggle. He smirked when he heard footsteps rushing to the door, laughing as the handle was jiggled and someone started banging on the outside of the hardwood.

Approaching the bed where Xanxus had forced Belphegor down onto his back with his own body, Mukuro reached out, cupping the blond's face with a deceivingly gentle hold. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against soft ones before resting their foreheads together. "It is okay, Belphegor; no matter how much or how little you struggle, the results will still be the same." With that said, he crushed their lips together with bruising force, allowing his tongue to push past closed lips.

When it became apparent that whoever was on the other side of the door was trying to break it down, Xanxus didn't hesitate to tape the younger's mouth shut. With the blond silenced, he picked the smallest male up and slung him over his shoulder, leaving the house in seconds. Mukuro followed after him, sweeping away the evidence of their visit; it wouldn't do to leave trails in the snow, after all.

After arriving back at the car after just a few minutes, Mukuro got in the driver's seat while Xanxus sat in the back, holding their victim down and out of sight of passing motorists.

"This was very fun, Xanxus." Starting the car, Mukuro chuckled to himself. "I am excited for when we go back for the last two."

Xanxus sneered, squeezing the pale throat in his hand. Belphegor coughed and sputtered, but no amount of thrashing deterred the man, not until his struggles grew weak and he was on the verge of passing out. "Let's have some fun with this one first; break him as much as possible without killing him so that they know what we're capable of."

Mukuro laughed heartedly as he turned the car around. "With pleasure, Xanxus."

With that said, the car fell silent apart from the frightened cries of the blond victim.


End file.
